Emmanuel Primrose
Synopsis Emmanuel Primrose Appearance Emmanuel has short, grayish hair, with yellow eyes. And bears abnormally sharp canines. Him wearing much clothing is a rarity, and usually he is seen wearing a fur vest with the majority of the chest exposed and wears tight-fitting pants that show the contours of his toned legs. Personality Emmanuel can easily perceive things with his keen eye and mind, and while he may not seem like it he has cunning intellect. But that reflects his personality, as he seems to be a very easily dumbfounded teenage boy with strange habits. Overall Emmanuel seems to be a cheerful teen but easily depressed by certain things. He likes to be around people. Interests Emmanuel's abilities are easily downgraded to zero when a girl is the target. He seems to have a strong resemblance to Rylan, as he adores girls easily and finds them to need to be protected. However when there are tomboyish females everything he knows is contradicted, and he ends up considering them as a male and having no romantic interest in them at all. It is unknown if these are his natural traits or if they were brought by the serum. Strangely, Emmanuel tends to laugh at hoofed animals, usually approaching them and devouring them if given the chance. As well as goofily following behind-- or stalking the animals. Additional Personality Quirks Emmanuel-- freshly ejected with blood must get used to groups of people in order for his abilities to develop. When joining Lake, Rylan, and Jenny is when he grows most, and likely he would never abandon them as they are his source of power and growth. Bloodlust When blood is spilled from someone he usually has a strong sniff before jetting off in the direction of it. Due to his werewolf nature his saliva glistens on his teeth and he usually pounces toward the suffering soul in attempt to eat away at their flesh. Skills and Magic Wolf Spell As an artificial wolf wizard Emmanuel inherits the traits of wolves, but the traits manifesting in a more humane form. Emmanuel grows hot easily, as his skin sprouts more hairs than the average human, and the hairs having the properties of heat, so making it where most clothing would easy make the male too warm. This trait has begun to take form of the young wizard, his clothing hardly consisting of much other than a white button-up with black taut pants. • Super Lungs • Emmanuel gained this power from the serum. Initially as a servant at the facility of Eternal Purgatory he was brutally beaten when disobeying his commanders, hence having a broken rib. After he was ejected with the serum his lungs have greatly healed over the allotted time and are now believed to be regenerative. Except for the given weakness of inhaling smoke, as he is incredibly vulnerable to it. • Incredible Smell • Emmanuel by his wolf blood is able to smell up to six miles away, easily tracking scented things. However if he smells slight smoke he begins to cough, sneeze, and voluntarily panic. • Incredible Hearing • In Chapter 2 Emmanuel displayed great abilities in detecting the enemy via sound. • Great Sight • Emmanuel is able to see good distances in dark as well as tell the smallest bit of movement. He has the ability to suck in almost anything, such as air, flames, water, or likely anything breathable. His lungs themselves are indestructible, being in the presence of smoke is almost nothing for him. His body doesn't suffer the negative effects of what he inhales nor exhales. The winds he exhales have the strength of hurricanes, he can also inhale/pull things with his breathing. Usually he is seen channeling this into a devastating werewolf roar. • Wolf Bite • his canines allow him to dig his teeth into the enemy's flesh and make them bleed out. • Cold Resistance • His hair that resembles that of a wolf's fur allows him to keep warm in cold temperatures.